A Summoner
by My Echoing Silence
Summary: In the ruins before Rikku found him, Tidus met an older girl without a memory, other than that she is a Summoner. She asks him to be her Guardian and they continue together throughout the Pilgramage with Yuna and Co. OC POV. YunaTidusRikku
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX._

I'm playing it again and decided to experiment with a OC fanfiction.

* * *

It was cold, and I was wet to boot.

I was on a rock in the middle of nowhere, surrounded on all sides by dark water and heavy mist.

I didn't particularly remember much, and it was making me more than a little upset, especially since one of the few things I remembered was that I was terrified deep water.

Trying to distract myself, I picked up the scythe I had wedged in a crevice when I hurriedly scrambled out of the water.

It was…pretty. The blade was about as long as my arm and I could touch the edges if I spread my fingers wide when pressed flat against the blade. The metal was an odd green that shifted to yellow and blue depending on the light. Thin, vine-like engravings swirled along the centre of the blade and budded small dainty leaves when they started reaching for the edges. The sharp edges were curved into small ruts from the haft to the middle of the blade before curving streamline to the point where a cruel-looking barb was mounted.

The haft of the scythe was about 6ft long with a slight curve about 2.5ft down where a small handle was attached. The pole was some kind of reddish wood bound in blue metal sheaves while the handle and the end of the haft were modified with grips of metal and leather strips for a better handhold.

And that exhausted my sources of distractions, so I returned to my brooding over my lost memories.

Some time later, I'd decided to strike out for one of the larger formations since, obviously, the tide was coming in and I was getting wetter anyway.

Bracing myself, I jumped in and swam freestyle to the nearest formation some twenty or thirty metres away.

The water was freezing and so salty it stung my eyes, but I got to the formation before my limbs stopped working.

Barely.

I'd just found a patch of sand where I could warm myself up a little when I heard a shout.

"Anybody there? Auron!"

I perked up. They sounded pretty close; within fifty metres.

"HEEEY!"

I bolted up. "HEY YOURSELF!" I shouted back, unbelievably happy someone else was there to share my misery.

"Hey! Where are you?!"

"Over here! On the rock that looks like an arch!"

I climbed up onto the cold stone again and looked in the direction I could hear splashing.

A form appeared from the mist and I waved my arms when he started going too far to the left. "Hey! Over here!"

The guy stopped and looked around before spotting me and swimming over.

I carefully climbed down the slippery rock- granite?- and gave him an arm up.

"You okay?" His lips were blue; obviously not. "C'mon. There's a sandy alcove over here. It may not be especially warm, but it's better than cold rock."

He nodded and I helped him down into the sandy niche. Then we just kinda stared at each other for a bit.

He was cute, in an annoying little brother way. His sunny blonde hair was spiky and messed up over a pair of the bluest eyes I'd ever seen (I think?), and he was pretty tanned and athletic looking, and he was wearing a funky outfit mostly in black and canary yellow.

He spoke first. "So, ah, where are we?"

I shrugged and wiggled a little further into the sand. "I dunno. I seem to have lost my memory. I'm just as clueless as you."

He blinked, appearing apologetic. "Oh, sorry. I'm Tidus." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I don't remember my name, so I'd feel better if you gave me one."

"Oh! Ah…?" He floundered a bit. "Um…how 'bout…ah…Lexa?"

I blinked and pondered a moment. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Tidus appeared stumped by my easy acceptance of the name he gave me. My lips quirked.

"It's better than being called 'Hey You'."

He smiled and soon we were both laughing, more out of released tension than any real humour.

Some time later he suggested that we try to head for the rundown building in the distance and I agreed once he pointed out that the stones made a pathway for most, if not all the trip.

"So, Tidus. How did you get here?" I inquired absently as I bounced over a gap in the stones.

He huffed. "I got dragged up into this giant thing called 'Sin' with Auron. I guess it brought me here. You?"

"Woke up on a rock a ways out. Had to swim in about a hundred metres to get to the next one. I eventually made it to the arch island after a few dozen island hops." I rubbed my bare upper arms, the scythe bumping against my hip since I had to carry it. "I really don't want to go back in that water." I murmured, glancing over the side of the catwalk we were on.

"Hey, no prob!" Tidus hastened to assure me, in despicably high spirits. "It looks like we can get to the building without getting wet. See?" He pointed ahead and I saw that he was right.

BAM!

I squeaked and leapt back in time to avoid falling into the water. Tidus, who had been in front of me, hadn't been so lucky and was bobbing in the water below.

I leant over the edge and called down to him. "Murphy's Laws dictate that as soon as you mention something, if it's good, it goes away; if it's bad, it happens."

"Who's Murphy?" He called back up.

I gave him a look. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Amnesiac, remember."

"Oh, right! I'm gonna swim over there and get out. Do think you can find your way around?"

"Way ahead of you!" I called over my shoulder as I backtracked to a branch in the catwalk that lead to the edge of the crater-thingy we had been crossing.

SQEEEEH!

I whipped around in time to see Tidus being attacked by some green fishy critters. Swearing, I turned and ran back to the end of the catwalk and dived in.

* * *

Continuation will depend on reviews received.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own Lexa.**_

* * *

At least I had a fire now, I consoled myself as Tidus plonked down beside his newly-lit blaze and lay down.

I pulled the waist-length chestnut braid over my shoulder and removed the hair tie, shaking out the damp strands to dry and for warmth. Next, I removed my tough leather boots and belt and set them in front of the fire with my scythe.

Tidus, after watching me and deciding his feet would be warmer outside the soaked ankle boots he was wearing, removed said shoes, his glove and his arm-thingy too.

Really, the pants made of tiny metal scales and silk that hugged my waist and legs might have been practical, but they provided even less warmth than the tight black leather tank-top with its seemingly useless belts wrapped around my ribcage to my waist. The black leather strips around my arms were, at a guess, meant to lend extra support in wielding my scythe.

An odd signet ring encircled my right middle finger. The engraving looked like a man with long hair and wings lying on his side. A plain black choker wrapped itself around my neck.

I jumped when Tidus wrapped his arms around me before snuggling in for warmth. I sincerely doubted that he was hitting on me, let alone even thought about me like _that_, so I went to sleep.

(**space)**

"…_summoner…"_

"…_but…protect…………Summoner…needs her Guardians…"_

"…_All summoners have………Guardians protect………a close bond…"_

"…_Will you be my Guardian?"_

**(space)**

I jerked awake to find myself half-lying on Tidus' chest.

He opened his eyes when I sat up. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting up as well.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at the ring. "I think…I might be a Summoner."

"A what?"

I rubbed my forehead again, frowning. "A Summoner. I can't…remember what a Summoner is supposed to do, but I think I need a Guardian."

I turned to Tidus, even though I hadn't known him very long. "Tidus? Will you be my Guardian? At least until I can remember who I am and find my original Guardians?"

He stared at me a moment before grinning. "Sure." He nodded. "I'll be your Guardian, Lexa, even if I'm not entirely sure what it means."

I smiled and laughed, glomping the youth I was pretty sure was younger than me.

**(Space)**

Later, Tidus had put his now-dry shoes and gloves on and lay back down to doze.

Pulling on my boots and belt, I stood, scythe in hand.

"Hey, Tidus?"

He opened an eye and grunted.

"I'm gonna look around a bit. Okay?"

He grunted again and closed his eye.

Rolling my own, I wandered off to the right in an effort to find a way out.

**(Space)**

I nearly jumped out of my skin coming down the stairs when a large explosion rocked the building, causing some debris to fall near me.

Swearing, I loped into a run, almost certain Tidus had touched something that had triggered the blast.

Dashing around a corner into the hall, I momentarily paused when I saw Tidus and a girl fighting a…thing while a group of armed men in the same attire as the girl stood by a previously blocked exit.

Swearing again and catching the attention of the men, I bolted forward into the fray.

I don't recall making a conscious effort to fight, but I remember swinging the scythe around me like a dancer with a pole mixed with some martial arts.

When the bladed critter collapsed and burst into little glowing will-o'-the-wisps, I straightened and turned to Tidus.

"I'm gone for, what, ten minutes? And you find trouble to get into already?"

The blonde youth and the girl, who, on closer inspection, was also blond, managed to pick their jaws up from on the floor and Tidus burst out, "Whoa! If you can fight like that, what do you need a Guardian for?"

The girl gasped and the men suddenly began murmuring to one another in another language.

I gave him what I hoped was a slightly mock-superior look. "Working in teams is a must. It gives the enemy someone else to attack."

I flipped my still-loose hair over my shoulder and looked inquiringly at the girl when she made noises to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked gently. She was only a kid, after all.

"Are…are you really a Summoner." She asked hesitantly.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I think so. I can't remember much aside from knowing I'm supposed to have a Guardian. I don't even remember my own name." I jerked my head in his direction. "He's not much better, but he's all I've got for the time being." I gave him a smile to show I wasn't being unappreciative.

"Um…Excuse me for a moment."

The girl ran back to the men and began speaking in that other language.

A few moments later, she came back.

"So you have no memory, right?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, we can take you onto our ship and take you back to our Home and you can live there, Okay?"

I glanced at Tidus and he shrugged.

I looked back at the girl and shrugged in a 'What can ya do?' manner. "Sure. Okay. He named me Lexa until I can remember my own name. He's Tidus."

The girl smiled. "I'm Rikku. Nice to meet'cha!"

(**space)**

I was bored.

I lounged on the crate on board the Al Bhed ship while Tidus helped Rikku with whatever it was they were doing deep down in the water. Someone had given me some straps so I could sling my Scythe on my back like a gun and a clip to attach it to my belt so it wouldn't bang or be thrown around.

Every so often the Al Bhed Rikku called Brother would come over and try to talk to me, but I had made it very clear I wanted nothing to do with the water and I was, to the Al Bhed's surprise, vaguely familiar with machinery, so most things he tried to talk to me about were probably moot points anyway.

After a while, a woman emerged from the cabin and motioned for me to follow her.

Figuring I had nothing better to do, I followed her and found myself being led into a bathroom.

With a hot water shower.

Insert girlie squeal.

I spent ten minutes in there, not sure how much water they had.

Drying myself off and braiding my hair again, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror.

No wonder Brother was hitting on me.

My eyes were wide set, dark brown and big. In contrast with my dark hair and eyes, my skin was pale. The nose was okay and my chin was very pointy, but my mouth wasn't too big for my triangular face.

I dressed and went back up onto deck to find that only Tidus and Rikku were there.

I sat back down and listened to Tidus talk about his home, eating from the second tray set beside the empty one I assume had been Tidus'.

Mmmh. Spicy.

I listened to Rikku talk about Sin and its toxin, and how Tidus' home, Zanarkand, had been destroyed a thousand years ago.

Hearing this, I came up and hugged him even as he sprouted denials.

It was quiet for a while until Rikku mentioned a place called Luca and how someone might recognise us there.

She went to talk to the rest of the crew, but not before giving a parting warning to Tidus about mentioning Zanarkand.

The two of us settled down and thought. Or rather he thought and I watched clouds.

He kicked a drum in frustration and the ship shook.

Huh? What? I sincerely doubted Tidus was that strong.

As if to answer my thoughts, the Al Bhed crew rushed back on deck, shouting about Sin.

And, fairly quickly, a large wave knocked Tidus into me and us both off the boat.

When we hit the water, I saw a great shape before…

"…_Look after him. Please."_

"_I will…"_

* * *

Review MEH!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**__****_Disclaimer: I own nothing recognised as belonging to someone else._**

I was in a room when I woke up, a dark-skinned youth in brown armour and a red-haired man conversing quietly at a table a few metres away.

"Urgh. Where am I now?" I inquired as I sat up.

"Oh! You're up!" The youth exclaimed.

I put my hand to my head in an attempt to stop the spinning. "Obviously."

"You are in Besaid village. Some of the children found you washed up on the beach a few hours ago."

"Go figure." I grumbled and moved to sit at the table, nursing my throbbing head like I had a hangover. "I suppose it's too much to ask that a blonde youth was found as well?"

The youth stood up. "You know him?!"

The man cut him off. "Indeed. Wakka is bringing him back to the village now, though he appears to be suffering from Sin's toxin."

I waved a hand. "So am I. He got delusions, I got amnesia. I can barely remember a thing about myself. All I know is I'm a summoner and Tidus is my Guardian."

"_You're_ a summoner?!" The youth exclaimed, sounding more than a little disbelieving.

I glared. "You got a problem with it, soldier boy?"

"No! No, no, no, no! No problem!" He hid behind his superior officer.

I grumbled a few things under my breath and stood, bowing to the red-haired man. "I am Summoner Lexa. It isn't my real name, but it will do until I remember my own."

The red-head bowed back. "I am Luzzu of the Crusaders. I am in command of the Besaid branch. This is Gatta. It is an honour to meet you Lady Lexa."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Call me a lady again and I'll deck you. I _hate_ nobles." I shuddered and Luzzu laughed.

"Wakka should be arriving soon with your Guardian. Your scythe is by the door. If you wait by the entrance of the village, you should see them soon." He paused. "You will be wanting to pray at the temple, correct?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

Luzzu nodded, a gleam of worry entering his eyes. "Our apprentice summoner went in yesterday, and has not yet returned. I- we would appreciate it if you would check on her."

I paused at the door. "As soon as my Guardian gets here, we will go into the temple."

"Thank you."

I waved a hand over my shoulder as I left.

**(space)**

I nearly cringed when I saw Tidus with a man with, quite literally, a style reminiscent of a red bird-crest for hair and a horrible yellow outfit.

He was talking to the man beside the gate.

I crept up behind him and said, right beside his ear. "Yo."

"Yaargh!" Tidus jumped out of his skin and whipped around. "Lexa! You're alright!"

He pounced on me, squeezing tightly. "Yeah." I choked. "Leggo."

He let go.

"Some kids found me and I got brought in. Now c'mon. Luzzu asked me to got check on their apprentice summoner. Apparently she's been in there a while."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Only summoners and their Guardians are allowed in there, ya? So you can't go in."

I gave the man a Look. "I _am_ a summoner." I hissed at him. "And Tidus is my only surviving Guardian. Therefore, we can go in, so nah." I blew a raspberry and dragged the blonde youth towards the large temple at the end of the village.

After that, I pretty much dragged Tidus up into the temple to whatever deity they worshipped, speaking to my Guardian in a low voice so the redhead following us couldn't hear.

"What did Rikku tell you about Zanarkand and keeping you mouth shut?" I almost hissed.

Tidus gave me a blank look before his memory kicked in, turning confounded into sheepish. "Oh! Sorry. It totally slipped my mind…"

I sighed. "Just don't do it again. If you don't know something, stay silent and eventually you're bound to pick up information on it."

"'Kay." Tidus quietly agreed.

I let go of his arm and strode into the temple.

Glancing around, I was mildly impressed by the architecture, and not a little irritated by the curious and/or pitying looks Tidus and I were receiving.

I looked around and finally spotted a priest.

I wandered over and performed the odd bow that people had been doing to the statues and the priest, before straightening and giving a warm smile.

"Ah, the travellers from the sea." The bald man smiled back, a stern kindness sparkling in his eyes, and he made that bow. "I have been informed that you are a Summoner who has lost her memory, and this young man is your Guardian."

He addressed me, then Tidus in turn.

I nodded. "Yes, though I am having problems remembering what a Summoner is supposed to do, I know it is my Duty to pray to the Fayth at any Temple I may come across. Furthermore, I have been informed that an apprentice Summoner has been in the Chamber for quite some time and have been asked to check on her."

A slight tightness in at he corners of his mouth and eyes eased and he performed the bow. "Praise be to Yevon. I had begun to fear for her as she is still very young. We would be eternally if you would. Thank you."

I smiled and went up the stairs and into the thing my memory identified as the Cloister of Trials, Tidus and, oddly enough, the redheaded Wakka on my heels.

…Huh?

I stopped in the main room and turned around to give the backwater island hick a look somewhere between a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-pond-scum?' and a 'you-bloody-hypocrite'.

The look went over the islander's head like a… something that goes over one's head…

Tidus vocalised my thoughts. "Hey. What are you doing? I thought only Summoners and their Guardians were allowed down here."

Wakka folded his arms and grinned. "I'm one of Yuna's Guardians."

I rolled my eyes. "The apprentice, I presume." He nodded and I huffed just thinking about the lack of seriousness he took in his very serious job. "Then why in the name of all things holy are you up here?"

Wakka looked a little taken aback at my irritable demand.

"Hey! Someone's gotta take care of things topside, ya? Besides, the Blitzball Tournament's soon, so I gotta train the team."

I gave him a scathing look but didn't say anything.

Looking around the room, I walked forward and touched the Glyph on the wall directly opposite the doorway. The Glyph vanished and there was a rumble.

Spinning around, I managed to catch sight of the Glyph disappearing again from the wall where my blonde sidekick had been leaning against.

I quirked a smile when he took a step back and tumbled down the stairwell that had just opened up where he had been leaning.

I jogged down the stairs when a sphere caught my eye. I picked it up and continued on, figuring it would be useful, Tidus and Wakka bringing up the rear.

Three minutes and a thoroughly useless puzzle later, were made it to the elevator with only a staff as a reward, but I figured I could sell it for a reasonable price later.

Striding into the room, I noticed, first off, a woman who appeared to be a Black Mage and a rather short Ronso Warrior with a broken horn.

Still, regardless of size, Lexa felt a deep respect for Ronso, so she gave him a slight bow that was more of a nod. He nodded in return.

The Black Mage observed the exchange with her wine-red eyes before sending a curious look Wakka's way.

And even_ that_ went right over his head.

Looking around the room, I asked nobody in particular, "She's still in there, then?"

The Ronso nodded sharply before the woman could answer.

I sighed and wandered over to a ledge where I sat listened to the Fayth's song vibrate around me while Tidus conversed softly with Wakka and the Black Mage near the entrance.

Closing my eyes, I began to doze.

I briefly woke when Tidus plunked down next to my legs, opened my eye to see where the others were and went back to sleep.

* * *

That's it puppies. Please review.

* * *

I only own Lexa and some dialogue. Maybe more as we move along.

* * *


End file.
